Look's Can Be Decieving
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: Elena and Katherine are twin's, but have completley different personalties! The Salvatore brother's that just moved here get drawn to the sister's. D/E. K/S.
1. The Joy of a Sibling

**Elena and Katherine Pierce stared in the mirror and sighed. The twin's hated that they looked exactly alike- every detail! But they had complety different personalties. Elena was the selfless and friendley, while Katherine was the opposite. **

**''Move!'' Katherine yelled, as she squeezed in to look in the mirror as she put her blood red lipstick on.**

**''I was here first, Katherine!'' Elena yelled back, as she bumped her hip, making her lipstick rub all over her cheek.**

**''Oops.'' Elena said, sarcastically. As she smiled in victory and finished getting dressed.**

**X**

**Katherine pulled the red, knee high dress over her head, and smiled to herself. Looking pretty as always, she thought.**

***Review, please !***


	2. Wow

Katherine and Elena walked out the door of thier house and jumped into thier car's. Katherine took off in her pink ferrari, while Elena climbed in her red convertible, heading off to school. As Katherine parked, Elena noticed that she had worn a red dress that went above her knee's.

''Since when can you wear that to school ?'' Elena asked, as Katherine smirked.

''Since I started wearing it and the teacher's are scared of me.'' She said.

Alot of people always noticed the difference between Elena and Katherine. Elena had straight hair while Katherine had curls. Elena's brown eyes were three shade's darker than Katherine's light brown eyes. Plus thier style was so different. Elena was used to wearing jeans, cute top, jacket, boots, and a hobo purse. While, Katherine wore sexy dresses, heels, and a clutch. Katherine had always been a selfish bitch, when Elena was the selfless sweetheart, that would bake cookies for the homeless and never once think about herself. Elena Cyclia and Katherina Maria Gilbert were only alike in the look's, nothing else was the same.

''Elena!'' Caroline and Bonnie yelled, as the ran up to Elena. Elena looked over to see Katherine talking to her best friend's Destiene and Phoebe. Even thier friend's were different.

''Hey guy's, what's up ?'' Elena asked, as she stuffed her messenger bag in her locker.

''Two new hottie's are here!'' Caroline said, as Elena looked confused.

''Translation ?'' Elena asked, as she looked to Bonnie.

''Two new student's are here and they are very attractive.'' Bonnie said.

''Really ?'' Elena asked.

''I'm guessing your sister know's.'' Caroline said, as Elena looked to see Katherine putting more red lipstick on. Elena rolled her eyes.

''They better watch out, Katherine will have her claw's in them.'' Elena said.

Just as Elena said that, suddenly two extremely hot guys walked down the hall's of out High School. Elena focused on the tallest one, the more gorgeous one.

''Wow,'' Elena said

I think I might have my claw's in them as well!

.com/elena/set?id=25728200

.com/katherine/set?id=25728173


	3. The Game

A/N. I know it says in one chapter that thier last name is Gilbert and then in the other Pierce. But I officially decided that thier last name is...Pierce! Anyway enjoy and review!

XxX

Both Elena and Katherine kept staring at the mysterious new Mystic Fall's High School student's. By the look in Katherine's eyes claimed that she thought that they were _her's_. Those boy's must have a death wish.

*Katherine*

I stared at the unknown boys that just passed in the school hallway. Wow! For some reason the boys in Mystic Fall's _always_ looked like they stepped out of a Abercrombie & Fitch catalog. I pierced my eyes at them, and felt offended when they didn't flirt with thier eyes like I always do. I glared and looked back to my friend Phoebe.

''What the hell was that?'' I asked Phoebe, as she backed away slightly.

''What did I do?'' She asked, as she looked like a mouse getting fed to a snake. Ah, I have that affect on people, even my best friends.

''Can't you see, Pheb? Katherine's got her boy rador on.'' Destiene said as she noticed that I was still glaring into the direction they walked off in.

''I can't believe they rejected me!'' I said, a little hurt.

''They didn't really, they just didn't play your game's, Kat.'' Destiene said as she looked me in the eye, knowing what I was about to say.

''It all start's with a game, and everyone's a player.''


	4. Immaturity vs Maturity

**After school, Katherine arrived at home almost colliding with her annoying brother; Jeremy, who is a year younger than herself and Elena.**

**''Gosh, Jer. Move.'' Katherine sneered. Jeremy just rolled his eyes, and continued with doing...whatever he was doing. Katherine threw her brown prada bag down on the counter. She heard the front door open and frowned when her other half came in.**

**''Oh, joy. Your back.'' Katherine said, sarcastically. Elena rolled her eyes.**

**''Is Jeremy here?'' Elena asked, peeking around the corners.**

**''Yeah, and he is in a bad mood, ugh!'' Katherine said.**

**''You can so tell you two are related then.'' Elena said, with a smirk.**

**''So, let me guess your all snobby because...a guy rejected you! Finally they have sense.'' Elena said.**

**''Make that two,'' Elena added, with her hands on her hips.**

**''You heard?'' Katherine asked.**

**''I saw,'' Elena corrected.**

**''Does everyone know?'' Katherine asked, as she felt fiesty get bitchy.**

**''Probably, you choose to hang out with blabbermouths like Phoebe Dawson, so I'm sure your secrets out.'' Elena said, as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.**

**''Great, first my love life gets ruined, now my social life is ruined.'' Katherine said. ''My gosh, I'm socially loveless!'' Katherine said, dramatically.**

**''Who cares? Did you know that the pandas are becoming exstinct? That is bad.'' Elena said, as her eyes became watery, as she thought of the poor pandas. Katherine rolled her brown orbs.**

**''There you go again, shooting your mouth off about obnoxious facts that no one cares about. Including me!'' Katherine yelled. Then a light breeze hit Elena in the face, and in came Jenna.**

**''Hey, girls. Where is Jeremy?'' Jenna asked. Katherine ignored the question completley.**

**''Upstairs,'' Elena answered simply. Jenna felt the tension in the air.**

**''Not another fight!'' Jenna exclaimed.**

**''She started it!'' Katherine said, sounding like a five year old.**

**''Oh, please. Be mature.'' Elena said.**

**''Girls! Please, give it a rest now.'' Jenna said, as she walked upstairs in annoyance. And when no one was in hearing range, Katherine moved closer to Elena.**

**''All this started over my future boyfriends and by the way, Destiene tipped me off that you were gawking at them, too. So I just have six words for you; Don't you dare think about it.'' Katherine said, as Elena returned the glare.**

**Katherine can lie to Elena, she can even insult Elena, but Elena will not stand for being threatened. **


	5. Bitch

A/N. A song for the story's playlist. ''Backstabber.'' by Ke$ha.

''I have one word for Katherine, and that's game on.'' Elena sneered to her best friends after she told them of her and Katherine's fight.

''Elena, you've never been mean, or this angry. Not even talking about Katherine. What is this about, besides the hotties?'' Bonnie asked, obviously seeing behind Elena's ranting.

''Because she got in my face about it. And she made a big deal about them, which means they are worth it.'' Elena said. ''Besides the bitch needs to be taught a lesson.''

Not only was Bonnie and Caroline suprised at the way Elena was acting, but Elena also suprised herself. She had _never_ been a bitch, ever. Not even to Katherine, who has been acting this way ever since they were little kids.

''You know, if you want to out do Katherine, we need to go shopping.'' Caroline said, obviously likeing the new Elena. Bonnie looked worried, as she stared at her two besties. Caroline was a good friend, but sometimes she couldn't see or think straight when it came to shopping and boys, and most of all revenge.

''For what?'' Elena asked.

''Duh! New clothes, sexy dresses, stilettos, all that good stuff!'' Caroline squealed in excitment. Elena looked a little scared, she had always dressed average-goody-two-shoes-But-I'm-Still-A-Virgin. She never dressed like Katherine, who dressed like a big slut. To break Elena from her thoughts, a gasp came from Bonnie's direction. And Elena looked up to who she was gawking at. In came Phoebe Dawson and Destiene Phillips, A.K.A Katherine's friends, with thier prada bags and 7 inch stilettos.

''Can you say _Sluuuts_?'' Caroline asked, as she peeled her green orbs away from the school's biggest hoes.

''I second that.'' Bonnie said.

''Uh-huh,'' Elena added.

''Hey, is that who I think it is?'' Phoebe asked.

''The girl who stole Katherine's face.'' Destiene said, as they both laughed loudly.

''Wow, good one. Did you just think of that before or after the botox?'' Elena asked, as Phoebe and Destiene stared at her in shock. Elena never stood up for herself, ever.

''Damn, Elena,'' Bonnie commented, impressed. Elena smiled smugly.

She wasn't destroying Katherine, she was becoming Katherine.


	6. Make it or Break it

Katherine sighed and she walked down the empty school hallway, red prada bag hanging on her arm. Katherine had missed the big exam which was worth 40% of her grade, so now she had to find something better to do, _in_ school. Somehow she ran into someone in the empty hallway. Katherine bent down to pick up her book's, and saw a hand doing the same thing. She looked down and saw who it was, a smirk covered her face.

''Hi,'' She said sexily. The boy looked at her, a polite smile covered his face.

''Hey, your Elena right?'' He asked.

Katherine felt her anger rise. Elena already met them? ''No, I'm her twin sister, Katherine.'' Katherine smirked.

The boy smiled, a tight smile that looked forced. ''Stefan Salvatore,'' He said, he held his hand out for a shake, Katherine eyed it, but took it anyway.

''So, you already met my sister?'' Katherine asked.

He shook his head. ''No, I met your brother Jeremy, he spoke of her. I really have to go, bye.'' He said, quickly walking away.

Katherine walked away as well. Jeremy spoke of Elena, but not her? Katherine thought. ''I can't believe this!'' Katherine whispered in a sneer.

XxX

Elena sat on the couch in the living room and watched a movie, reaching into the popcorn bowl. She heard the door slam, and she saw Katherine charging into the living room. Katherine glared down at her, while Elena innocently narrowed her eyes.

''What?'' She asked, skceptism in her voice.

Katherine angrily knocked the popcorn out off her lap and onto the floor. Elena stood up and sighed, with her arms crossed over her chest. ''What did I do now, princess?'' Elena said.

Katherine frowned deeper. ''Frown any deeper and your gonna have a wrinkle line.'' Elena teased.

Katherine's jaw tightened. ''I can't believe that you and Jeremy are having this whole friendship behind my back?'' Katherine screeched. Elena was now totally and completly confused.

''Of course, we are friends-were siblings, and it's not behind your back.'' Elena defended herself.

''Do I look dumb to you?'' Katherine sneered.

Elena closed her mouth, so she wouldn't bust out laughing. ''Do you really want me to answer that?'' Elena asked.

Katherine smirked. ''Yeah, I do. Oh, and by the way we are siblings and we hate each other.'' Katherine said.

''Fine, Katherine. You are acting like you always do. And I don't hate you, but liking you is out of the question. I'm required to love you.'' Elena hissed.

''How do I always act?'' Katherine asked.

Elena smiled. ''Like a selfish, immature bitch.'' She said. Katherine was shocked, Elena never acted like this, but she made sure her composure didn't change.

''Nice thing to say to your sister, Elena.'' Katherine said, a smirk playing at her ruby red lips.

''We may be flesh and blood. But we are not sister's.'' Elena hissed.


	7. If Anyone Can Outdo Kat, It's Elena

That next day Katherine and Elena completly ignored each other. Especially at breakfest. Katherine kept glaring, while Elena just continued to eat and not let Katherine bother her..._much_.

''So, how are things, girls?'' Jenna asked, sipping her coffee cautiously.

Jeremy turned to glare at Jenna. ''Ok, sorry. Girls and _Jeremy_.'' She corrected.

''Fine, except the fact that Mr. Saltzman is making is write a report on Mystic Fall's and it's origin.'' Jeremy stated.

Jenna looked impressed, Katherine was probably trying to figure out what report and origin meant, while Elena also looked impressed.

''Oh, yeah. I had to do the same thing in my sophomore year.'' Elena said. ''Do you remember that, Katherine?'' Elena asked. Forgetting that Katherine was giving her the silent treatment.

Katherine just gave Elena a simple glare then went back to eating. Jenna noticed the hostilalty in Katherine's eyes and a confused look on Elena's face.

Elena walked around the school hallways and found Katherine leaning against her locker-she was laughing and talking with her friends until they noticed Elena, then they went quiet and watched as she walked past them.

''Elena!'' Elena heard someone yell her name from behind and she turned to find Bonnie and Caroline holding something wrapped in plastic.

''Um, hey guys,'' Elena greeted, confused.

Caroline and Bonnie exchanged a look. ''Guess what Caroline bought at the Banana Sun store.'' Bonnie said, hiding her excitment. Elena could tell she was about to burst like the little ball of sunshine she was.

Banana Sun was an expensive shore that's genre was summer clothes and accessories. And it was Caroline's favorite store, once she had bought a pair of Gucci sunglasses that cost three thousand dollars. Which meant that she had to sell her Convertiable. Ah, the things Caroline did for Gucci. So, that's why Elena was confused as to why they would bring whatever _that _was to school.

''What did you buy, Caroline?'' Elena questioned. Caroline smiled and grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her into a deserted classroom.

''I found your way to outdo Katherine. It's a deadly weapon, so be prepared.'' Caroline said. Then she pulled out a lavender tank and a cream beige skirt and some black slingbacks, a Gucci purse, white shades and multiple pieces of jewelry.

Elena concealed a gasp. She ran her fingers across the silky lavender blouse. ''You could have gotten boots, Caroline. I will break my neck in these.'' Elena commented, holding up the slingbacks.

Caroline gasped. ''Now what kind of BFF would I be if I let _my _BFF run around in a Gucci outfit, with snow boots?'' Caroline questioned, more to herself then anyone else.

Bonnie and Elena exchanged a look. ''Not a very good one in your book, I presume.'' Elena said.

On the next chapter...

_''She is trying to outdo me. Trying but not succeeding.''_

_''I met someone today.''_

_''Hey, I'm Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother.'' _

_''I think I'm in love.''_


	8. I Want More

That next day Elena walked into school and felt herself falling already. _Darn Caroline for getting these kill heels, _Elena thought. Elena heard a wolf whistle and slowly turned to find Tyler Lockwood leaning against a locker and smoothly watching her make her way down the halls. She passed mutiple faces she reconginized as kids from her class and then saw the target; _Katherine, _who was giggling with her friends and flirting with guys. _Is that really how she plays her hook, line, and sinker game with guys? Twirling her hair and giggling at thier every word? _Elena questioned herself. Elena's moment was now. She felt eyes on her and waited until Katherine's eyes landed on her.

''Is that Elena?'' Elena heard Katherine's friend, Phoebe ask.

Katherine gave her a look. ''Well, it's not me, dummie.'' She screeched as she slapped her arm.

Phoebe rubbed her arm, while Destiene and Katherine stared off as the new Elena walked away and stumbled into her classroom.

Katherine snickered. ''Now, _that _was sexy.'' She teased. Phoebe and Destiene laughed at Katherine's joke.

Katherine saw Stefan Salvatore follow Elena into that classroom. Now, Katherine was pissed. ''No, this _cannot _happen.'' She said, angrily as Katherine took off after Stefan and Elena.

She walked into the classroom and hovered over the teachers desk. ''Princibal Deakins requested that I volunteer to help out in here.'' Katherine said, pretending as if she was part of the volunteer program with seniors _for _seniors.

Elena glared at Katherine. _What was she doing? _She demanded in her head. Katherine turned to smirk at Elena.


	9. Salem Bitch Trial

Elena sat there in her History class and wrote furiously on her paper. Every few seconds she would look up from her paper and glare at Katherine-Katherine who was sitting in a chair across from the teacher and ''helping'' students with thier work.

''I need help, Mr. Coradore,'' Michelle Macy asked. Elena smirked. Since Katherine was a ''volunteer'' Mr. Coradore would send her to help Michelle, and the dilemma behind that is that Katherine sucks at History, she could not name the first president if her life depended on it.

Mr. Coradore looked to Katherine. Katherine was paying more attention to her millon dollar nails to realize what was going on. ''Miss Pierce. Would you please help Miss Macy?'' He requested.

Katherine's eyes popped and her jaws dropped. ''Um, I think I have a class to get to.'' She excused, she started to get up and walk out, but Mr. Coradore's deep voice stopped her.

''Not so fast, Miss Pierce. Princibal Deakins suggested that _you _help. So, _you _can't leave. Besides your class would have been over thirty minutes ago.'' He said. Katherine moved to Michelle.

Michelle lifted her glasses and pointed to what confused her. Katherine's elegant eyebrow raised and the lines in her forehead stuck out even more. ''Um, it was founded in 1942? Or is it 1864.'' Katherine said.

Elena silently giggled. ''Um, Katherine. The dates are on the board.'' She said. _Behind your big head, _She silently added in her head. ''She is confused on the part about the Salem Witch Trial. And you really should know all about witchs, since your one of them.'' Elena said and her classmates laughed at Katherine.

Katherine glared. For once in her life she wasn't the winner, she felt like the runner-up...to _Elena! _Her of all people! The blood in her veins boiled, her eyes twitched, and her fist rolled up into balls, she stormed out of there and ran until she found her friends.

''What's going on, Katherine?'' Phoebe asked, as they overlooked the frantic Katherine.

Katherine just glared even more. ''Elena is _really _getting under my skin.'' She hissed.

Destiene's perfect light brown eyebrow arched. ''What did she do?'' She questioned.

Katherine put her hands on her hips. ''She humiliated me-eduactionally!'' Katherine said.

Phoebe and Destiene looked at each other, then back to Katherine. They both had a weird look on thier faces. ''What?'' Katherine hissed.

''It's really not a suprise, Katherine. I mean your not exactly a top A student.'' Phoebe said.

Katherine's mouth dropped. ''Oh, so now you want to test my dumbness?'' She asked.

Phoebe's eyes widened. ''No! Katherine, no. I'm just saying that she is one step ahead of you on that subject.'' She said.

Katherine folded her arms over her chest. ''She won't be for long.'' She smirked as she noticed a green paper behind thier heads. She motioned for them to move and they did, and Katherine pulled the paper off of the wall and smirked even more at the writing.

''Not long at all.'' She said, again. ''Elena, your worst nightmare is about to come true. Your about to be a sacrifice in the Salem _B_itch Trial.'' She said, viciously.

XxX

Elena rushed out of class and smiled at the people that patted her on the back and gave her high-fives for her insult on Katherine. Elena moved to her locker and almost collided with a boy in a leather jacket.

She bent to pick up her books and when she came back up to hand him his book, she almost gasped.

''Hi,'' She unconciously muttered. The boy was thin-but muscarlar, he had wavy jet black hair and deep sapphire eyes, eyes that you could swim or get lost in.

He smirked. ''Hey,'' He greeted back.

Elena blushed and then remembered what was going on. ''Oh, I'm sorry for running into you and knocking your book out of your hands.'' She apologized as she tucked a hair behind her ear.

He smirked once more, as he took the book from her hands, she shivered at the contact. ''It's OK. You just might want to watch where your going next time, next time the person you run into might not be so nice about it.'' He warned. She raised a brow, but ignored it.

He started to walk away, but Elena's angelic and voice stopped him. ''I'm Elena, by the way!'' She called.

He turned to look back at her. ''I'm Damon,'' He introduced. Elena almost melted at his musical voice. He walked away and she watched him until he dissapeared out of sight, but not out of mind.

Elena smiled to herself and then she felt something crunch underneath her feet. _He must have forgotten one of his papers, _She thought. But when she bent and picked it up to look at it her eyes widened.

_-Elena._

_You have NO idea who your dealing with! Get ready for the Mystic Fall's Bitch Trial and your the sacrifice!_

_-Hate, Kat._

Elena would have missed it, unless she took a double take. She noticed that the background was other words. She squinted to see them and when she did, she glared. She heard the bell, ran to her locker, and dropped the paper.

_Need a tutor? Contact Stefan Salvatore! P.S don't forget the Hawiian Keega dance & the Fire and Ice dance._


	10. This Means War With The Whore

Katherine stood there with Phoebe and Destiene that morning at school. They anxiously awaited for Elena's arrival. They had a prank set up for her. They truly were going to make Elena's life a living hell.

Then Elena walked in and Katherine pulled the rope and down came syrup pouring all over her. Elena squealed and held her hands out in front of her and dropped her books to the ground. The entire school saw it and some kids were taking pictures. Katherine was giggling viciously, clearly entertained.

Elena glared and looked at Katherine. ''Payback is a bitch and so am I.'' Katherine stated, before walking off with her friends.

Then finally, Caroline and Bonnie arrived. They were laughing and talking about some guy, but as soon as they noticed Elena's apperance they stopped.

They both gaped, then pulled Elena to the girls bathroom. Elena continued to glare at nothing as Caroline wiped at her face and Bonnie tried to comb thruh Elena's sticky hair.

Caroline sighed. ''I can't believe that beyotch would go this low.'' Caroline said and grimaced.

Elena nodded. ''I can. Katherine's been out to get me ever since we were born.'' Elena said.

Bonnie laughed slightly at Elena's statement. ''She's just jealous,'' Bonnie stated, Caroline nodded, agreeing with her.

Elena glared. ''Why? We have the same looks, but she dresses sexier than me. She gets the guys. Our family gives her the attention. She's got nothing to be jealous of.'' Elena explained.

Bonnie and Caroline exchanged a look. ''Well, first of all, the way Care's been dressing you has been outdoing her wadrobe completely.'' Bonnie started.

Caroline smirked. ''And secondly, you've got the Salvatores, honey. They obviously like you more than the cougar.'' Caroline said.

Elena laughed. ''And as the family ordeal, they love you both, is all I can say.'' Bonnie finished.

Elena smiled. ''Thanks you guys, I love you two.'' She said, as they all three hugged each other. Not caring that poor Elena was still covered in syrup.

That whole week, Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie thought of countless ways to make Katherine suffer. Like, they switched her thongs out for granny panties, they even gave her an offbrand shampoo. But none of it had effect on Katherine, it made her better! Everyone still stared at her the same way they always do. Elena and her friends were in the locker room when Caroline had the most vicious idea yet.

''I don't know, Care. It seems way to mean.'' Elena tried to talk her out of it.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Elena's rejection. ''Come on, Elena! She's spreaded worse about you at school! Like the time everyone thought you were anorexic, the lunch ladies pratically hovered over you.'' Caroline reminded her of the awful time.

Elena frowned. But relucantly agreed. _Katherine is going to truly hate me after this_.

The next day at school, the rumor was spreaded like wildfire. Elena was paranoid, she kept looking around, thinking Katherine might be there.

Caroline walked up to Elena. ''Is Katherine even here?'' Caroline asked, looking around.

Elena shrugged. ''I haven't seen her walk in and I've been staring at the door the whole time.'' Elena said.

Caroline frowned. ''Well, the bell hasn't even rang yet.'' Caroline said.

Then as if on cue, the bitch herself walked thruh the doors. She smiled and looked as if she expected everyone to crowd around her. But everyone laughed. She raised a brow. She then found her friends who have been trying to avoid her. She walked over to them.

''There you guys are! Why is everyone acting so weird?'' Katherine asked.

Phoebe cringed, then Destiene sighed and stood up on her heels and whispered something in Katherine's ear. ''You think I have what!'' Katherine freaked loudly.

Elena and Caroline slowly moved out of the hallway and into the cafeteria, Katherine never noticed them. Then Caroline started busting out laughing. ''Did you see her reaction?'' Caroline asked then continued to laugh her head off.

Elena just stood there, she felt really bad. Katherine was super pissed. And Elena was going to be in big trouble. Caroline, on the other hand was practically dying of laughter.

Elena then saw Katherine rush into the direction of the girls locker rooms/bathrooms. Elena raised her brow, but followed.

Elena heard sobbing. She then followed the sound and heard it coming from a stall. ''Katherine?'' Elena said quietley. Feeling worse and worse by the minutes passing.

Katherine sniffled. ''What do you want?'' She hissed.

Elena sighed. ''Katherine, I'm really sorry.'' Elena said, sincerely.

Katherine scoffed. ''Whatever, everyone in school thinks I have a effing sexual disease and your apologizing? That was low, Elena. I've never even had sex.'' Katherine stated.

Elena sighed and leaned against the concrete wall. ''I know, Katherine. Again, I'm sorry. And what about all the times you've snuck those guys in?'' Elena asked.

Katherine sighed. ''Does it really matter? Elena, leave me the hell alone, you will _never_ talk to me again, understand?'' Katherine demanded, not wanting an answer.

Elena sighed. ''I deserve that. And I really am sorry.'' Elena said once more.

Katherine then opened the stall door, she looked awful. Her hair was everywhere, her makeup had ran down her face, and her dress was ruffled. ''You should be, bitch.'' She simply said.

Elena sighed and started to walk out, when Katherine noticed Elena's purse lying in the bathroom floor. Elena also took notice of it too. Elena was about to go back and get it, but Katherine already succeeded.

Katherine smirked and dug thruh it. ''Katherine, give it.'' Elena commanded.

But Katherine found the one item, Elena was hoping she wouldn't find; her diary. Elena locked eyes with Katherine. Katherine was smirking widely, it could've broke her face.

''Everyone here worships me. It's going to be real easy to get the Mystic Falls gazette editor to put this-'' She broke off as she waved her diary around. ''-Story in the paper.'' She finished.

Elena begged her, but Katherine would not hand the diary over. Katherine simply walked out with the diary in hand. Tomorrow, everyone in Mystic Falls would know Elena's secrets and opinions of pretty much everyone, including Katherine.

A/N. **The next chapter is going to pretty interesting, huh? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all the caos inserted in it! :)**


	11. What Doesn't Kill You

_''If you think life is a bitch, you obviously haven't met her sister , Karma.''_

XxX

Elena walked thruh the halls of the high school, she ducked her head every now and then, avoiding peoples gazes. She noticed the newspaper in several students hands. She heard soft laughter, then it picked up and grew louder as she walked by.

Elena then noticed Katherine leaning against her locker, smirking at her. ''_Dear Diary, His gorgeous blue eyes trapped me, I couldn't escape his intensity and his muscles, Oh my gawsh! I couldn't believe such a handsome boy-no man could go to our school and he talked to me, of all the girls.'' _Katherine said.

Elena blushed and prayed that no one heard that, especially the person she was referring to, Damon Salvatore. Elena quickly made her way down to the locker room, where her cheerleading best friends should be. They unsuccessfully tried to talk Elena into trying out for the squad, but Elena refused. She was on the squad once, before her parents died, but she didn't fit in with the preps and she honestly didn't enjoy it. So her cheerleading life is happily behind her.

Elena walked in and found her best friends gathering thier uniforms and throwing it into thier gym bags. ''Please tell me you guys haven't read the newspaper?'' Elena asked.

Caroline raised her brow, while Bonnie shook her head. ''You know I don't read,'' Caroline stated.

Elena let out a breath of relief. ''Good, because Katherine just did something unforgiveable.'' She said.

Caroline's eyes hardened. ''What?'' She hissed.

Elena explained everything to her best friends all in one breath. All three girls were pissed. ''That's not right! That's personal information!'' Bonnie exclaimed.

Elena nodded. ''I know, she's trying to get me back by spreading that rumor around her. But that wasn't real, everything I wrote was real.'' Elena stated.

Caroline sighed and hugged Elena, Bonnie did the same. Elena smiled at them. ''I can't win,'' Elena admitted in defeat.

Caroline glared. ''That's not true. You outdid her in appearance, you destroyed her reputation, which she did build back up. But my point is, you can get an upper hand on something that Katherine will have no control over. She won't ever bother you again.'' Caroline explained.

Bonnie raised her brow. ''What is it, Care?'' Bonnie asked.

Caroline smirked and folded her arms over her chest. ''What brothers has Katherine been pining over ever since there arrival?'' Caroline started.

A sly smiled crept up on Elena's lips and Bonnie had a wide grin. ''Let's do it,'' Bonnie said.

Caroline looked to Elena. ''Elena?'' She asked, waiting for her say so.

Elena smirked. ''Let's,'' She said.


	12. Two Can Play

_**''Exploit your opponents weakness. That is the key to revenge. Lose your compassion.''**_

I don't want to play with their hearts, but Katharine has left me with no choice. So, I walked out of the locker room and found Stefan Salvatore stuffing books into locker. I casually walked beside him and 'accidently' brushed his shoulder. He looked at me and I turned to face him.

''I'm sorry,'' I said with a shy smile.

He smiled politely. ''It's fine,'' He said. After a minute of checking me out, he stuck his hand out. ''I'm Stefan,'' He introduced.

I was surprised at the gesture. He was obviously a gentlemen. Defiantly not Katharine's type. ''Nice to officially meet you. I'm Elena.'' I introduced.

He smiled. ''Your brother's spoke of you. Good of course.'' Stefan said.

I smiled. ''He better,'' I joked. He chuckled. ''Did you meet my sister?'' I asked.

He nodded. ''Yeah, she's...different,'' He admitted.

I internally smirked. ''How so?'' I questioned.

He hesitated. ''Not as classy as you.'' He said. Basically saying she was trashy. Ha!

My eyes landed on Katharine, she was flirting of course. All I seen was a leather jacket and dark hair. I did a double take and realized it was Damon.

Jealousy rose to the surface. Katharine then looked my way and winked. I glared at her. I turned my attention to a flyer stuck to the wall, the one about the dance, had a note written in lipstick on it. Deja vu. '_Two can play at this game,' _it read and Katharine's signature was beside it.

I glared at it. I turned my attention back to Stefan. I smiled. ''Hey, there's this dance coming up. You wanna be my date?'' I asked with a flirty smile.

He smiled. ''It'd be my honor to escort you.'' He said and kissed my hand.

_The cat is in the bag..._


	13. Using Someone Is Easy To Do

_**''Playing with someone's heart just shows there's nothing in yours.''**_

~Katharine's P.O.V~

I seen her eyes flicker to the poster behind Stefan's head. I smirked as I seen her reaction as she read my note. She glared it at, then looked back at Stefan and put on a flirty smile.

_''Hey, there's this dance coming up. You wanna be my date?'' _I heard Elena ask.

I felt my face harden into a mask of hate. Stefan replied with a 'yes'. I turned back to Damon and smirked. ''So, wanna do something totally lame?'' I asked.

His brow slightly raised. ''Depends on how lame it is.'' He retorted.

I smirked. ''Not to lame,'' I promised.

_Take that, Elena. _


End file.
